


Crazy actions    can be great      actions

by Kims_fics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Quidditch, drarry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kims_fics/pseuds/Kims_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first quidditch game of the season, but when Harry can't think straight and confesses something EXTREMELY private, it's Draco's job to do the smart thing. Or just kiss Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy actions    can be great      actions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, it's all JK Rowling's property.

It was Quidditch season. The first game of the year just happened to be Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. Everyone in the Gryffindor stands was holding a piece of paper with a specific letter on it; spelling out the sentence:

' **Gryffindor will win because Gryffindor can do much better that Slytherin!'**

"I wonder who came up with that." Harry told George. "Probably Dean." He replied. "Can't even think of a sentence that makes sense since he realised his feelings for Seamus. Poor lad has no idea that Seamus feels the same." "He's as blind as a bat if he can't see that." The team hopped on their broomsticks, Harry on his firebolt, to hear the screaming of the crowd on the left and the boos and hisses from the crowd on the right. _Another year, another match._ Harry thought. But it wasn't a normal match. He felt compelled to whip out his wand and change the order of the letters that the Gryffindors were holding. It now read:

**Harry lowes Draco!**

He then changed the 'w' to a 'v' so that it made sense, even though it already didn't make sense that Harry was doing this anyway (and the fact that there were other letters in a jumbled order). The game still went on, however Harry saw the snitch at one point and told Draco where it was and let him get it, resulting in Slytherins first victory of the year. "You let us down, Mate." Angelina complained whilst the team were getting changed after the match. "Actually, I think someone put a potion in Harry's drink this morning. He wouldn't pretend to fancy Malfoy. Ever. I bet it was a Slyth -"

"It wasn't pretend. I love Draco and that's a fact." Harry couldn't control his actions anymore. As hard as he tried, he couldn't stop himself from pacing into the Slytherin changing room, walking up to the one and only Draco Malfoy, and whispering into his ear; "You drugged me, didn't you?" Before pushing his head back onto the wall and stealing a kiss. But as soon as he had walked through the doors, the potion had warn off.

* * *

 

At first, Draco struggled but eventually complied with Harry's tongue's request and granted access to his mouth. He actually enjoyed the experience. What his teammates were saying didn't matter at this point, all that did was this moment. When it finally ended Draco whispered back: "Yes." Maybe he shouldn't have let this happen in front of the whole team, thus crushing his reputation. At this point the rest of the school must have known. Graham Montague must be spreading the news right now. _Probably fire calling Rita Skeeter now._ But being close to Harry made everything alright. "We're a couple now aren't we?" He was hoping for a certain 3-lettered answer. "Yep." Close enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so constructive criticism would be great.


End file.
